Return To Base
by ashleyharper
Summary: Sometimes you have to return to the past to move on in the future. D/L
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my house and my car, but i really really need those.**

It had been exactly two years to date since Danny Messer had last seen Lindsay Monroe, and now his boss was sending him to Miami, where he knew she was working now. Sitting on the plane for the three hour flight only gave him time to reflect on his nerves, to say he had missed her was an understatement. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her ever since she had declared that she was leaving two days after Danny had confessed to cheating on her.

Only half paying attention to the flight attendant who was giving them the regulatory safety instructions whilst the pilot prepared for landing, he glanced at the photo of the two of them together that he kept in his wallet. He didn't know whether she knew it was him coming, or how she would for that matter, he cared about her too much to continue hurting her. He loved her too little too late.

"Autopsy came back" Lindsay began as she caught up with her colleague on the 'Young' case, Delko slowed in his step to allow her to fall into step beside him "Cerebral anoxia and ventricular tachycardia" she read from the file she was carrying in her hand.

"Death by drowning" Delko clarified "Let's go back to the car, see what we can find" he told her, leading the way to the Crime Lab holding yard where their latest crime scene was being held, after the underwater recovery team had pulled the car from the river, the smell from the vehicle had alerted passer-by's to call the police. Upon fishing the vehicle out of Snapper Creek Canal, they'd found the body of Paul Young in the trunk, bacteria causing a build of rancid gas, therefore causing the smell, unfortunately for the pair of CSI's Jerry from the underwater rescue team had slackened the tow loop on the car too fast, the body had burst the gas bubble over the pair off them, meaning it had taken them twice as long to begin work on the evidence.

"Evidence has been compromised from the flow of the canal" Lindsay stated "I've got a piece of adhesive tape, under the drivers floor mat, we'll have to see if we can get any latent prints" she frowned in frustration at the lack of evidence they were currently being presented with.

Eric Delko's ringing cell phone interrupted their search of the car crime scene, hanging up he motioned to her "Seal the car, our New Yorker's here" he teased, he knew she was somewhat nervous at seeing her former work colleague "Does the name Danny Messer ring a bell" he smirked, his frown faltering at the look of hurt that momentarily flashed through her eyes.

"The reason you're here?" he questioned "He's the guy you fell in love with?" he asked her again as the clear plastic sheet was secured around the vehicle, preventing any airborne fibers and dust particles compromising any evidence that they may upon a miracle return.

"It was two years ago, let's just forget it please" her voice almost sounded pleading as the final tie wrap was secured in place and the holding yard was secured.

"You must be Detective Messer" Horatio greeted as he stepped from his office into the reception area of the Miami Dade Crime Lab, upon Danny's nod he held out his hand in greeting "Lieutenant Horatio Caine" he welcomed "Officer's Delko and Monroe will be here in a moment, they'll fill you in on the evidence so far" he advised "I trust you have substantial evidence that suggest that this case coincides with your own?" he questioned leading the younger blond man through the crime lab and into an office at the far end of the hall.

"Same car, same MO, Our victim worked in Steel Engineering out here in Miami, before moving to New York, last year" Danny responded and handed over a case file.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation "Sorry H, have you seen Lindsay or Eric?" Calleigh asked from the doorway, holding a sheet of paper in hand

"There on their way back from the car" Horatio answered "Something I can help you with?"  
Calleigh smiled gently "Their victim is relate to my victim, Alexx confirms COD as…" Calleigh paused for effect "Death by Drowning" she added "Trace evidence shows that he was in the same canal, he drifted downstream, caught on some reeds and marshland, joggers found him this morning" she told him handing Horatio the sheet of paper "TOD, three to four weeks as per liver temp and body degradation"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm making no money!**

It was like a scene from Baywatch as the two CSI's neared their office, she seemed to be walking in slow motion towards him, she was laughing at something the man beside her was saying, it had been a while since he had seen a smile that actually hit her eyes. Her hair back to shoulder length, curly once more bounced along her shoulders as she confidently strolled the halls. He never did fathom why every crime lab had glass walls, something of a safety feature, right now he was glad of them.

"Find anything?' Horatio greeted them as they stepped into the office.

"Judging from the thin layer of silt, we're saying the car has been in the water for at least three to four weeks, I found a strip of adhesive tape under the drivers floor mat, running to see if we can pull latent prints from it now" Lindsay answered confidently "One or two prints on the CD, Delko found in the trunk, so far they only match our Vic" she added and moved around to sit in the chair at the opposite side of the desk.

"Let me know what you get on that" he told them "Fill Detective Messer in on what we have so far" he ordered softly "oh and Lindsay, Aaron called" with that he left the room, leaving Lindsay blushing slightly with the hint of a smile gracing her lips.

Sensing the tense atmosphere between the pair, Delko volunteered himself for the coffee run, telling them that they'd get down to business as soon as he returned.

Closing the glass door to give them some privacy he stalked down the hall to the break room.

"Listen Danny" Lindsay began nervously, her fingers nervously pulling the loose thread on her sleeve cuff "We have to work together, H wants this wrapped up, can we pretend to be friends until you go back home?" she asked turning in her seat to look at him, her eyes focused on the bridge of his nose rather than his eyes, she'd only be reminded of what she loved about him.

"We don't have to pretend Montana, I want us to be friends" he assured her softly "I never wanted to hurt you"

"Danny, that's the past" she interrupted, she didn't want to be reminded of the reason they hadn't spoken for two years "friends from today?" she stuck out her hand for him to shake

Laughing gently at the formality of her friendship offer, he placed his hand in her grasp and shook it "You bet Montana"

Smiling and rolling her eyes at the use of her former nickname she let his hand go "So how is everyone?"

"Good" he answered "We miss you though" he admitted "apparently Country Girls are good for the NYPD"

"Yeah right" she told him with a grin as Delko reentered the room, three hot beverages in his hands. "Anyway unless we want to be down the job centre, we better get this case solved"

"Do you think they're getting on OK?" Stella asked nervously pacing the floor in front of Mac's office, "You should have sent someone else" she fretted

"Stella, criminals don't plan their crimes around the criminalist that's going to be investigating, besides Lindsay's transfer is up in twelve months, which means she'll be back here, I want to know that they can work together, that they have each other's back" Mac informed her "sooner rather than later"

Stella seemed to nod blindly in agreement, "Maybe we should call them, just to be sure"

"Stella, leave them alone" Mac ordered

"So Young had financial difficulties, and his wife had just left him" Delko stated, reviewing their case notes, that were currently dotted around the floor of the office, the three occupants crowding around the room.

"We can't prove that he was murdered" Danny added with a frown, "I mean the guy had the car key in his pocket, that either meant that the killer drove him to the canal and then handed him the key in the trunk and pushed the car in, what whack-job does that?" Danny asked "Or the guy drove himself to the river, climbed into the trunk and let gravity do the rest"

"No we ran the accident reconstruction programme, the centre of gravity is forward, coefficient of friction, the car doesn't move, even if with the guy's weight in the boot" Lindsay argued showing them the results of the reconstruction they had run.

"It was raining" Delko exclaimed, "which means mud slippage, changes the coefficient of friction from 0.7 to 0.3"

"Back to the car" Lindsay stated sarcastically, dropping the case file down on her desk unceremoniously with a bang.

Delko smiled, "first things first" he teased handing her the cell phone that she had been issued "Call Aaron back" shoving the phone a little too forcefully in to her hand he dragged Danny from the room and closed the door while they stood waiting in the hallway.

"Who's Aaron?" Danny asked, unsuccessfully hiding the hint of jealousy in his tone as he intently watched Lindsay make the phone call that had been forced upon her.

"Owner of a yacht club down by Miami Pier" Delko explained "She worked undercover a while back, drugs bust, he took a fancy to her, things is Monroe here refuses to take him up on his offer of a date"

Danny nodded, somewhat glad that she was refusing to date the jerk who was moving in on her, the other part of him reasoned that even if she did date him, it would be none of his business, they weren't together anymore, she could see who she liked.

"You talk to him?" Delko asked probing her with his eyes, silently begging for her to spill gossip on the conversation she had just participated in.

"He's coming to the fundraiser tonight" she smiled "Wants me to meet him there"

"And?" Delko probed

"And, you should mind your own business Eric" she teased and led the way down the hall.

Danny hid his frown behind a forced smile as he watched her walk with a leap in her step, a huge smiled etched across her face.

"So will you be coming to the fundraiser?" Eric asked Danny as he twirled the holding locker keys around his finger.

Danny nodded reluctantly, if it gave him the chance to be near Lindsay he was willing to take it, besides it was a free bar, he could always drink himself into oblivion.

Leaning over the back of the car, the hood of the trunk opened, Lindsay scanned the felt with her UV light, looking for any trace of body fluids or traces of blood, chances were slim as the car had been in the water for so long. "It was accidental" she concluded aloud, pressing the button on the end of her flash light to change the bulb from UV to LED, she shone the light on a thin metal bar hanging from the roof of the hood, "Blunt Force Trauma" she informed them, referring to the ME's autopsy report "the CD, it had his prints on right, we found it wedged under the CD changer, two prints on the edge nearest the door" leaning into the trunk, she demonstrated the position that the victim would have been in, leaving her upper body fully in the trunk "It was raining, the ground would have been slippery, he slips in the mud, bangs his head on the self mounted speaker bracket, stuns him enough for him to fall fully forward into the trunk of the car, the weight forces the car forward into the river" she explained, "the change in direction and the movement of the car forces the trunk hood close, he can't get out" shining the light on the faint claw marks on the fabric of the trunk "Alexx concurred that the head trauma wasn't sufficient enough to do any serious damage let alone be fatal, it would maybe have rendered him unconscious for maybe thirty seconds or so, long enough for the car to roll forward and end up in the river"

"So what was he doing down by the canal in the first place?" Danny asked "and what's with removing the steering column from the car? His death may have been accidental but there's still something suspicious as to why he was there in the first place"

The three silently agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you find familiar in this story**

Danny couldn't help it as his eyes followed her around the room; she seemed to be gliding amongst the mass of police officers and criminalist. Her silk aqua blue dress, clinging to her curves, the bottom split up the front to her upper thigh, leaving just enough dress to cover her modesty and leave any admirer begging to see more. From his position at the bar he was able to watch her interact with the tall dark man who he could only assume the 'Aaron' he had heard mentioned now and then during their conversations throughout the day. He couldn't help but notice how her smile didn't quite reach her, her posture almost tense with boredom at the man in her proximity. Part of him ached to hold her near, to just waltz over and deck the guy for even looking at her, but then the voice in his head reminded him he'd only have that right if they were together, and they weren't because he had been overcome by his grief and had slunk back into his comfort zone and did the only thing he knew how to.

Lindsay could feel him watching her, maybe he was questioning himself as to why he ever went for her in the first place, it was good that they were friends again, it had been hard, for her anyway, she liked Danny, she hated that he had cracked through her barrier, but he was a good friend to her, he had supported her through her worst time, she just hated that she hadn't been able to support him through his. She reasoned that maybe if she had been open about her feelings then maybe he'd have come to her, even now she chastised herself over her 'what if's' she had pulled herself away from that phase when she was sixteen, it was coming up to the second anniversary of her friends deaths, she had been reflecting on the 'what ifs' of that fateful night, she had depressed herself that much, she had drunk enough vodka to make herself pass out, and be admitted to hospital where her parents had sobbed over her, even though they didn't say it she could tell they were disappointed in her and she hated it. From that moment on she had vowed to make them proud of her.

Maybe it was time to stop reflecting on what if's and make a choice. Glancing up she saw him staring at her, giving him a friendly smile, her heart jumped as he returned one back. Raising his beer bottle in acknowledgement of her presence.

With enough alcohol in her system to make her feel somewhat confident, but not enough for her to not know what she was doing, she took a deep breath and excused herself from her current company and walked the short distance to where Danny was propping up the bar.

"Hey" she greeted, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the room.

"Hey" he greeted her back "fun huh?" he asked sarcastically, if he was honest, the beer, the food and Lindsay were the only one's keeping him in that room.

Laughing at his remark "Far cry from the New York one's" she stated obviously, recalling the one that they had had at Halloween, Flack had tied his tie around his head and dropped to his knee's begging Mac to do the same, luckily everyone had had a fair bit to drink and no one could really recall the main details and therefore Flack had escaped his embarrassment.

"You telling me" he smiled back "You err… you wanna go for a walk or something?" he asked nervously, his head nodding towards the door leading out on to the street.

Pausing to think about it, she smiled and nodded, telling him that she had to let everyone know that she was going.

"I'll meet you by the door" he informed and stood, swaying slightly from the level of alcohol he had obviously drunk. Somewhat more than he thought he had done anyhow.

The cold bitter air struck his cheeks, her walking with her shoes in her hands the cold didn't seem to affect her the way it was him. "This is nice" he admitted, his trouser legs rolled up, his shoes tied together and slung around his neck, as they walked side by side along the waters edge.

"Still doesn't beat a wheat field" she teased back with a grin.

"New York Skyline tops em all Montana" he told her, scooping a handful of sand, letting it fall elegantly through his fingers an attempt to give his hands something to do.

He laughed at her as she rolled her eyes at his statement "You look like your enjoying it out here" he told her, softly, both of them moving to sit on the sand further in shore, the dark starry sky surrounding them, the black sheet of water rippling, filling the silence, leaving a peaceful aura around them, glancing up and down the stretch of beach they were on, he was amazed at how quite it actually was in comparison to the city that never sleeps. So far he had only spotted a couple of drunken kid's running back and forth in and out of the cold water, and a young couple walking a dog further down.

"Yeah, I am, it's nice" she confessed taking a sigh, concentrating on the glow of the moon reflecting on the ocean.

"Anything you don't like?" he asked, hoping she'd reel off a list of things, hoping that when her three year transfer was over she'd be happy to return to New York and not be swayed to ask Mac to leave her in Miami permanently.

"Sand Spiders" she confessed sheepishly, "you know if you accidentally stand on one, they have loads of babies scattering about" she shivered as she recalled how she had done that bare foot accidentally when she had been running down the beach, burning off unspent energy after her first tough case out here, instantly she had at least twenty of thirty spiders running over her foot "It's just nasty"

"At least they got away quick before you ate em" he joked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Ha funny" she responded.

Glancing around him just to be sure there were none nearby, he didn't like the idea of having a spider with that many spiders inside any where near him, at least the bugs they had eaten had been dead and cooked, they weren't so bad, at least he knew they weren't gonna pick themselves up and crawl away. "Wanna get something to eat?" he asked, his belly suddenly bringing it's presence into their conversation.

"Sure" she answered with a laugh at his tummy growl.

Standing up, she retrieved her sandals and waited for him to stand, for some reason he had got distracted mid stand. "Danny?" she questioned, turning around he smiled at her, an evil glint in his eye. "Don't even think about it" she warned, stepping back from his, her eyes wide in horror "don't you dare" she added as he stood up his hands cupped, "Danny"

"It's just a small bug Montana" he told her innocently, walking towards her, thankful that the spider was making no attempt to move, no doubt when he felt the eight legged creature crawl against his skin he'd be just as panicked as her.

"Get away from me" she warned him, walking backwards away from his, her speed gaining as he walked quicker, his hands stretched out.

"Come on, it's just a likkle bug" he teased in a baby voice moving quicker to catch up with her. She was practically running from him and the tiny creature he was carrying, it wasn't the size of the thing that scared her, it was the fact that they moved so damn quick.

Dropping the spider in to one hand he caught up with her and wrestled her to the ground, holding the spider over her face as he straddled her, her arms covering her head as she giggled and warned him that if the spider touched her he was going home in a body bag.

Admitting that he had teased her enough he set the spider down beside them "bugs gone" he laughed, as she peeked through her arms "show me your hands" she ordered, letting her arms drop as he held his hands open for her to see them empty. It was only then that he realized the position they were in, yet he couldn't bring himself to move, not that she was trying either, in fact her eyes were fixed on his lips, her tongue darting out to wet her own.

Easing herself up on to her elbows she closed the distance between them and kissed him softly, her hands grasping at the cotton of his dress pants as she lowered them both back to the sand, snaking her hands around his neck she laced her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as he opened his mouth to grant her tongue entry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't own**

He couldn't believe how quickly his body responded to her kiss, almost instantly growing hard against her silk clad frame, the cold breeze engulfing them.

Moaning into her mouth he brushed her away from her face. Pulling back he stared into her eyes, their lips plumped from their intense kissing "my place?" she asked, her voice laced with lust.

"I don't want you to regret this" he told her, her lips on his answered his question

"I won't" she assured him, her arms snaking up under his shirt, fingering the skin on his back.

Climbing up from off of her, he held out his hand for her to take, pulling her up and into his arms where he kissed her softly once more. Releasing her hands from his, she bent down and retrieved her shoes from the sand, taking his hand again; she led him from the beach towards her apartment.

The moment she had closed the door behind them, her lips sought out his, her arms working at removing his clothing as he kneaded her ass, his other hand stroking her breast through the thin material of her dress. Free from his shirt, Lindsay began working on his pants, her hand casually brushing across his erection as she let his pants fall to the floor where he kicked of his shoes and stepped free of his trousers.

Lifting her around his waist he walked to where he had seen her bedroom, her dress had to go, but he hadn't yet found a way to remove it from her, he couldn't see a zipper, or buttons for that matter. "Too many clothes" he breathed heavily against her lips. Dropping her gently on the bed, she pulled the dress over her head, only for her to reveal she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. His breath caught as she reached over and pulled him down on top of her, her lips attacking him once more, her hands claiming purchase on his ass, her legs circling his waist, trapping him against her, not that he needed trapping mind you.

Growing harder by the second against her, he pulled away from her lips, leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck, taking a nipple in his mouth, he scraped his teeth against the flesh, her body arched at the contact, her eyes heavy lidded with passion.

"Danny" she murmured as he lowered himself down to her stomach, his fingers slipping into her wet folds, seeking out her sensitive spot, her hips bucked into his hand, her breathing growing heavier. His tongue flicked over her slit while she writhed underneath him. He loved how she tasted on his tongue, how he could have her moaning, before he was actually inside of her, he loved how she could get him warm and hard just from a kiss.

Pulling him up from between her legs, she flipped him over onto his back and straddled his waist, her tongue following a similar path down his body that he had taken down her body moments earlier. Taking his cock in her mouth, she flicked her tongue over the head, eyes locking with his, before she pumped him in and out of her mouth. "Fuck" he moaned, struggling to restrain from emptying himself into her mouth.

"I need to be in you" he told her as he tried to pull her up his body. Releasing his cock with a pop from her mouth, she allowed him to turn them over so that he was on top. Slowly slipping into her, he paused when he was wholly inside of her, wanting to savior how she felt against him, wanting to memorize her forever. Her hips bucked urging him to move against her thrusts. It only took a few well placed thrusts before they came against each other, their sweaty bodies combined as one as they moaned and breathed hard through their orgasms, their hands and arms aimlessly roaming each other's bodies.

Coming back into her bedroom from answering his cell phone, he sighed in frustration before climbing in next to her, his body spooning hers "What's wrong?" she asked, feeling the annoyance rising from him.

"Mac wants me back in New York tomorrow" he told her "They're overrun, and we're going nowhere fast on this case" he tried to reason.

"It's OK" she lied with a forced smile, thankful that she had her back to him. "You should sleep; you'll have to get away early for your flight"

"I don't want to leave you" he whispered when he thought she was asleep. Holding her tight as they slept, he silently vowed to stay by her side, no matter how far apart they were.

Turning around in his arms, she nestled her head against his chest, breathing in his scent, the cool air lulling them both to sleep.

Waking before her, he slipped from the bed as quietly as possible, retrieving his clothes from the floor he padded quietly across to the bathroom to wash and dress, before heading back to his hotel for the rest of his things. He didn't want to wake her; otherwise he'd never get back on the plane to New York. Leaving her a short note with his number on, he placed a gentle kiss to her hair and silently left her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don't own**

"Where's Danny?" Delko greeted her as she made her way through the halls of the Miami Crime Lab in search of a strong coffee.

"New York" she responded dryly, she was annoyed that he had left without waking her, without saying goodbye, leaving only a scrap of paper with his cell phone number on, a cell phone which he wasn't even answering mind you. He would have landed in New York over an hour ago, which meant that he wasn't on a plane and therefore not restricted in using his cell, leaving him a message asking him to call her, she had to refrain from looking at her phone every few minutes.

"We've got a scene down at Pharos Academy" Delko informed her pulling her from her reverie "Tripp's down there now, you OK?" he asked concerned at how silent she had been for most of the day.

"Yeah I'm good" she lied, with a forced smile.

Delko hid his smile at her bad attempt to cover up her feelings "You miss him don't you?" he asked, not really needing her to answer, she had it written all over her face.

Following him to the department hummer she nodded silently "I slept with him" she whispered, "and now he won't answer my calls"

"Maybe he's busy" Delko reasoned, he had got along well with Danny while he had been in Miami.

"Maybe" she responded, unable to help thinking that he was avoiding her.

"Joggers found her this morning" Tripp greeted them as they pulled up at the scene "No ID yet"

Glancing down at the female body Alexx was currently examining, they frowned at how young she was, her body looked tortured, cuts covered the revealed skin, her pale frame clad in only a pair of pants and a t-shirt that had been tied at the back leaving it barely covering her waist "poor baby's not even an adult" Alexx informed them "She was dumped here, double lividity" she rolled the small body over and showed to where her back was red in some places and almost black in others from where the victim's blood had settled twice.

"I've got tread marks" Delko called over to where Lindsay was currently searching the hedge growth for any evidence "Knobby tyres, narrow track width, I'm thinking maybe ATV" he called over. "Soils too crumbly to lift"

"Use Hairspray" she called over "it'll bond the soil letting you get a cast"

Delko laughed and sprayed the soil with the hairspray, one of the spectators handed him, amazed when the spray created a thin shiny coat over the impressions left behind.

"I've got an ID, 'Vanessa Carson' 16 years old from Kendall" she called over "Someone should inform the parents"

"You look happy" Stella stated as she greeted Danny at her latest crime scene "How's Lindsay?" she asked, noticing how his smile grew bigger at the mention of their former colleague.

"She's good" he stated, not intending to divulge any further information.

"You found you cell?" she asked, momentarily diverting the attention, it was always easy to catch Danny out when the conversation was all over the place.

"Airline are keeping an ear out" he answered.

"So Lindsay?" Stella began "You two sort things out?" she couldn't help prying; it was in her nature, besides she liked the pair together, they had chemistry, and you couldn't avoid that.

Danny nodded with a grin "yeah we're good"

Heading down to autopsy to retrieve the young girl's autopsy results, Lindsay pulled out her phone and tried calling Danny once more.

"What we got?" she asked the ME as she stepped beside the metal table, where a white blanket covered the young girls body.

"I've got 62 superficial wounds, all ante-mortem" she began "12 inch contusions, blunt force, every wound managed to avoid a major blood vessel" she informed "Poor baby was tortured, ante-mortem abrasions have four stages of healing, the first is a scab formation, second is the epithelial regeneration, the third is hyperplasia and fourth is the regression of granulation tissues" she alerted Lindsay "This angel's wounds were in the second stage of healing which meant they were caused at least 4 to 6 hours before death"

"What was COD?" Lindsay asked confused

"Blunt force trauma, right aspect of the forehead, an inch from the mid-line" she read out from her clip board "blood loss would have led to endotoxic shock"

"Do we have a time of death?" Lindsay asked

"Sometime between 3 and 5 this morning, I found trace in her nasal passage, sent it upstairs to trace" she informed the younger woman with a friendly smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Thanks for the kind reviews :-) P.S. i'm exagerrating on some of the crime scene's and on the weather for those that have picked up on that, i'm trying to create an atmosphere in my mind**

"You killed your daughter" Delko informed the woman sitting across the table, her fingers roughly pulling on her watch strap "She wouldn't do what you wanted, so you killed her" he added.

Lindsay shoved the case file across the desk "She ran away, and you followed her" Lindsay input "When you saw her with her girlfriend, you lost it and struck her over the head with this" pointing to a picture of a tire wrench, as the woman avoided looking at anyone or anything except the wall above their heads "then you loaded her body up onto the back of the academy quads and dumped her body in the hedges surrounding the school"

"She humiliated me" the woman finally responded "she could have been a model" she tried reasoning as to why she had murdered her own daughter. "She got involved with that girl" she shoved the file across the table back at them "do you know how many models fail in their careers because of their backgrounds?" she questioned.

"Well you put a stop to her career full stop" Lindsay stated and stood from the table, motioning for the uniformed officer to come in and arrest the woman.

"Any luck with Danny?" Delko asked as they made their way to their shared office to draft up their case notes.

"He hasn't spoken to me in a week, the woman at the lab told me I shouldn't be calling him at work, I've left my number, but still nothing" she frowned through a yawn "I just have to wait until he get's in touch with me"

"You'll be OK Linds" Delko assured her with his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Have you tried calling her?" Stella asked as Danny stared blindly at the picture of the team on his desk, for the last two months he had been moping over Lindsay not trying to contact him "I don't have her number" he told the curly haired woman who was sitting across from him.

"She'll call Danny" Stella told him, hating that Lindsay had left him hanging. "Have you tried calling the crime lab?"

Danny nodded "They say she's on leave for a few weeks"

Running to the bathroom to empty her stomach once more, she crouched over the toilet bowl and held her hand over her stomach. Thankful Horatio had given her time off until her morning sickness settled; she crawled back into bed and hid under the covers. She had given up trying to call Danny, leaving a message with the receptionist to call her immediately. When he still hadn't called after a week she had adopted the idea of being a single mom.

"How are you feeling?" Natalia asked breaking through her duvet bubble

"Pregnant" came her muffled reply from under the duvet. "Has Danny called?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah he left a number, he lost his cell on the flight home" Natalia smiled handing over the piece of paper "Apparently they have a new receptionist, little slow on passing messages along" she continued "You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you"

Sitting up instantly and retrieving the paper Natalia offered her, she couldn't hide her smile as she reached to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone. Glancing up she pleaded silently with Natalia for some privacy.

Punching his number in on his keypad, she paused; she had no idea what to say to him, no idea how to tell him he was going to be a father. Taking a deep breath she bit the inside of her cheek and allowed the phone to dial the number she had typed. It only rang twice before she his heard his voice answer "Messer" he greeted, instantly she knew there was something missing in his tone.

"Hey" she responded shyly, she folded the piece of paper between her fingers nervously

"Lindsay" he greeted "How are you?" his tone lightened as he spoke "I've missed you" he continued not giving her the chance to speak.

"I'm OK?" she lied "I've missed you too" she confessed truthfully.

"So err your boss says your off sick, you OK?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Lindsay closed her eyes momentarily, rolling her lips between her teeth "I'm pregnant" she barely whispered down the receiver. Silence greeted her back. "I'm sorry" she told him, still silence greeted her back, wiping the tear away from her face she disconnected the call and hid beneath the duvet.

Opening and closing his mouth, struggling to find something to say, he panicked when he realized she had hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" Hawkes asked, seeing the change in Danny's demeanor. "Is she OK?"

"She's err" he paused as he looked at his phone "Lindsay's pregnant, I got to see Mac" he told him running from the room.

Arguing with Mac for time off, he ran his hand through his hair "You have one week Danny" Mac called after him as he ran from the office towards the elevators.

"You won't regret it" he called back, punching against the elevator button in frustration. "Come on" he groaned.

Lying under her covers, Lindsay cried silently to herself, with another wave of nausea taking over her mindset, she scooped up her blanket and seated herself in the bathroom, her head resting against the bathtub as she fell back to sleep. "She's fell asleep in there" Natalia informed Danny as she showed him through to the bathroom where Lindsay was sleeping against the tub.

"Oh Linds" he sighed to himself stepping inside to pick her up from the floor, her duvet wrapped tight around her legs. Lying her back against the bed, he arranged the bedding over her and laid down beside her, his hand stroking her hair back from her face. He traced his finger down her faint tear tracks and cursed himself for making her cry again.

Feeling her stir beside him, he leaned closer to her "Lindsay" he whispered, she blinked through her sleep, her hand jumped to her mouth as she rolled over and ran from the room.

Chasing after her, he crouched down beside her and held her hair back from her face, his free hand massaging her lower back in an attempt to offer comfort.

"Morning sickness?" he asked quietly once she had stopped being sick

She nodded against his chest "they should call it all day sickness" she teased, her voice weak from her sore throat "are you mad?" she asked shyly.

Danny nodded with a small smile "Not at you, mad for you" he clarified before she could bury his body in the tile flooring, his hand drifted to her stomach, lacing his fingers with hers "I love you" he whispered quietly, placing a chaste kiss to her hair "You eaten?"

Shaking her head, she turned to nestle into his neck, breathing his cologne "I'm sick" she informed him childishly.

"You need to eat, get your strength up, and our baby needs to grow" he told her gently "Come on I'll make you a little something"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is gonna take me a while to update this between chapters: i have major exams coming up! Thanks for reviewing**

"I want you to come back to New York Linds" Danny stated in a tone that suggested the conversation was not up for a debate "I want to take care of you" he told her gently. "I'm not signed off here yet Danny, I just can't take off and leave" she reasoned. "I want too" she told him, moving down the bed to sit next to him, her arm snaking around his waist as her head came to a rest on his shoulder.

"All right, well I'll stay here with you" he told her stubbornly, pulling his cell from his pocket

"Danny, my maternity leave starts in four months" she informed him, her hand closing over his preventing him from dialing "I can come home then, Mac isn't going to let you stay here any more than Horatio is going to let me go there, we both have jobs to do" she told him sensibly "I'll come home as soon as I can"

"We're having a baby Linds, I just wanna take care of you both" he turned around to face her, his hands cupping her cheeks "I don't want to screw up anymore" leaning down he kissed her softly.

"You're not screwing up Danny, we're both going to be OK" she took his hand and placed it with hers on her stomach, a small bump that only they seemed to be able to see.

"I guess I should go shower huh?" he asked, still annoyed that they weren't going to be able to be together for another few months.

Mac Taylor stepped down from the department helicopter, glancing around for the familiar face of Horatio Caine, he loosened his tie in the Miami heat, and Danny was due to meet him in less than two hours for the flight home. Upon hearing the blonde man's desperate plea for Lindsay to be allowed back home early, he had flown over to sign her release papers, dismissing her from the staffing list of Miami Dade Police Department, figuring doing it in person would speed up the transfer process, he hadn't hesitated in cornering Brigham and jumping in the PD Helicopter.

"Mac" Horatio greeted as he slid his shades down his nose, and holding his hand out for the man to shake "good flight?" he asked as the two man headed for Horatio's office.

Mac nodded in reference to Horatio's question "So where's Lindsay?" he asked looking around for the petite woman.

"On her way, Calleigh just paged her" Horatio answered "I'm guessing Danny will be bringing her in" he added with a knowing grin, ever since Danny had arrived a little under a week ago he had refused to leave Lindsay's side.

Leaving his suitcase in reception behind the desk Danny kissed Lindsay's cheek and headed for the break room to wait for Mac and his ride back to New York.

Lindsay nervously climbed the stairs to her bosses' office, in the two and a half years that she had been there, not once had she been called to his office, now she was receiving pages to attend his office an hour before her shift was due to start.

Tapping lightly on the door she pushed it open and smiled nervously in welcome at her boss. "You wanted to see me H?" she asked quietly closing the door behind her.

The office chair spun round to face her, allowing Mac to face her. "Mac?" she questioned, "Danny's down in the break room" she advised him and then began looking around for Horatio.

"It's actually you I wanted to see" he told her pointing to the chair opposite him, urging her to take a seat.

"Everything OK?" she asked.

"It will be once we get your papers signed" he smiled "By the time your maternity starts, you'll be too far along to fly back home" he continued "So me and Horatio have agreed to allow you to come home early" Mac smiled at the look of delight on Lindsay's face.

"Seriously?" she asked smiling when Mac nodded in affirmation.

"Get Danny, go home and pack, I'll see you back here in three hours" he told her pushing her personal file across the desk with her transfer papers in for her to sign.

Easing her arms gently around Danny's waist she kissed the back of his neck "Mac's here" she told him, feigning sadness in her voice, he turned around to face her and hugged her tightly "we have three hours" she added, her voice now strained for his tight grasp. "We should go pack" she pulled back from him and smiled "they're letting me go home", her words took mere seconds to process in his mind, smiling he hugged her once more "Let's get moving Cowboy" her lips brushed against his cheek.

"I love Mac right now" Danny smiled as he followed her back through the crime lab out to the car, his arms around her shoulders holding her tight to him.

"As long as you love me I don't mind" she teased with a kiss.

"Always" he smiled "If we hurry up and pack I'll show you just how much"

"Well what are we waiting for?" she asked and practically dragged him to the car before tearing from the parking lot.

Choosing to leave her furniture behind for Natalia to use for any future lodgers, she folded her clothes into the two suitcases while Danny balanced her photographs securely between her clothes to ensure they didn't smash during the flight. Holding up one of her photographs in her younger days he smiled gently "Geeky huh?" she asked taking it from him and placing it in the bottom of her case before she closed the lid and secured the zip before lifting it from the bed and standing it on the floor beside the first one. "Not really babe, I wouldn't have you any other way"

"Oooh Danny Messer has turned into a slushy romantic" she teased, sitting down on the edge of the bed in front of where he was stood.

"Yeah. Apparently country chicks can do that" he moved closer to her, his knees positioned on either side of her legs as she leant back on her elbows, his fingers stroked her cheek affectionately "Girl" she corrected him "chicks sounds so high school" her worlds were muffled as he crashed his lips against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI related! Thanks for the kind reviews :-) more to come**

Chapter 8

Eradicating her clothes from her he tossed them to the floor, his lips only leaving hers in order to get their tops over their heads. His hands attentively massaged her larger breasts as he teased her tongue with his. Easing her trousers down her legs, his lips followed his hands, his lips paused briefly on her slightly rounded abdomen "I love you" he whispered against her skin before he moved lower still. Tangling his fingers under the thin black lace of her panties he eased her hips up and removed them down her slim legs.

He could see she was ready for him, her breathing was heavy and lustful, and her eyes closed in anticipated pleasure. Placing a tender kiss on her inner thigh. Sliding his finger into her, he felt her buck her hips closer to him, fighting for her own release, her fingers laced into his hair as his tongue brushed against her sensitive skin.

She breathed hard at the contact his tongue was making in her lower regions. "Danny" she whispered, her voice laced with lust. Lindsay could feel herself losing control as he increased the speed of his fingers, while her tongue flicked over her slit.

His erection strained against the denim of his jeans, using his free hand he released his button and unfastened his zipper as he tasted the beginnings of her orgasm. Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears. Increasing the speed of his fingers he brought her over the edge, licking her softly while she came down from her high.

Standing up he removed his jeans and crawled up the bed hovering over her naked glistening body. Leaning down her kissed her affectionately, letting her taste herself on his lips, he lowered his body gently on top of hers; careful to keep most of his weight on his upper arms he pushed slowly into her. Lindsay reached around and grasped his ass, pushing him and out of her in a steady rhythm.

Still sensitive from her previous orgasms, she felt herself losing control quickly; wrapping her legs tights around his waist she rolled him over onto his back, straddling his waist she moved her hips in a circular motion against his cock.

Unable to hold himself off any longer, he thrust up faster, her pussy throbbing against his cock threatened to send him spiraling "Lindsay" he murmured "I'm…" his breathing grew more erratic as he neared the edge "coming" he reached between them and massaged her clit to bring her along faster "Cum for me Linds" he almost begged her as his orgasm took over, with a few well placed thrusts he felt Lindsay fall into her second one.

Pulling out of her, he moved her body next to his, her sweat glistened body felt damp and cool against his own, still breathing hard against each other.

"We have to meet Mac in half an hour" she whispered to him as her head rested on his chest, her fingers curling in her chest hair.

"Mood killer babe" he teased stroking her hair "how about we save time and shower together?" he asked mischievously with a wink.

Lindsay laughed softly "We both know that sharing a shower would just take twice as long" she smiled at him "besides the shower suite is tiny" she kissed him softly on his cheek and sat up, "I'll be quick" she told him and grabbed her discarded clothes from the floor before disappearing from the room.

Grabbing his own clothes from the floor he headed for the shower while Lindsay told him she'd load her cases into the car to save time, she had only just closed the trunk when Danny wrapped his arms around her waist "fifteen minutes" he smiled into her hair "and you shouldn't be lifting those in your condition" he scolded her before they both got in the car before Mac decided a search party was necessary.

"You all set?" Mac asked as the assistant pilot lifted the three suitcases in to the back of the helicopter before climbing back into the front beside the pilot, Mac climbed up and held out his hand for Lindsay to use as leverage to climb in. "Sure" she smiled genuinely moving into the middle seat so that Danny could climb in after her, sliding the door closed Mac couldn't help but laugh when he reached over to check Lindsay's safety restraint was in full working order and strapped around her blooming body.

"I'm only checking" he defended his actions as the helicopter jerked as it rose from the ground.

Thirty minutes into the flight her head fell against his shoulder in exhaustion, their hands linked tightly, his cheek rested against her brown hair "I told you so" Mac told him once he was sure Lindsay was sleeping.

Danny looked around to see who Mac was talking too, seeing his boss looking at him with a smile, he wrinkled his brow in confusion "love" Mac clarified, his grin more pronounced.

Danny looked down at Lindsay and their entwined hands; he smiled at the picture she created against his body. Mac half expected the man to deny his feelings. "I'm lost when she's not there" Danny confessed, his thumb brushed against her hand "I appreciate you letting me come out here to get her" he added honestly.

"We all missed her, Lindsay brings her own unique style to the lab and we all missed her crazy experiments" Mac assured the younger man "Just make sure that you look after her this time" Mac warned.

"Neither one of these are leaving my sight" he placed his hand over her stomach while she slept on his shoulder "I love both of them so much it hurts, it would kill me if anything happened to either of them, I know first hand that she wont put up with any of my shit" he could feel the emotional tears build up in his eyes as he spoke.

"We've sorted you a bigger apartment, we figured that Lindsay wouldn't have anywhere to live here and you'd want to be together, three bed apartment in midtown" Mac told him and fished some keys out of his pocket, "Fresh Start Danny" the older man said it almost as a warning not to screw up "Flack will drive you both when we land"

Words couldn't explain his gratitude, he'd been looking for a new apartment for a while, being unsuccessful with each of his viewings, he knew the apartment would be decent enough; it had been Mac and Stella who had helped him find his old apartment.

"You want to wake her up?" Mac asked as the New York Skyline came into view, the roof of the crime lab less than three minutes away.

"Nah, let her sleep, I'll carry her" Danny reasoned, knowing her hormones were leaving her fatigued, thankful her morning sickness seemed to have subsided for the time being, he now had to force her to eat food that her stomach agreed with.

Signaling for Mac to unclip her belt, he slid it from her waist and lifted her over onto his knee, his boss climbed past them to slide the door open to find his team stood at the far end eagerly awaiting Lindsay's expected return.

"She's sleeping" Mac informed them "Flack take them home" he told the taller man as Danny emerged from the helicopter; Lindsay balanced gently in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'll see you both tomorrow, 12 noon" with that he ushered everyone inside, where Danny followed his friend to the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks for the great reviews and sorry for the wait.**

**xxashxx**

Laying back against the hard mattress of the doctor's bed, she rolled her shirt up over her 5 month old bump, as Danny took her hand, eagerly awaiting the sonograph to reveal the sex of their unborn child; they had been left in the room alone, while the woman went to retrieve more gel from the supply store.

"What do you want Danny?" she asked with a smile as he hand absent mindedly stroked her growing bump. He looked at her in confusion, not grasping the meaning behind her question "Girl or boy?" she clarified with a laugh.

"As long as our baby is happy and healthy Montana, I don't mind" he assured her by leaning closer to her a placing a soft kiss to her lips. "Although Flack's bet me 100 that it's a boy, so hopefully she'll be a girl and we'll be a Benjamin up" he laughed when she smacked his arm playfully. "And she'll take after you more than me, and that has to be a good thing in every way"

"Nice save" she teased softly as the woman returned.

Rubbing the cold gel into her stomach with the wand, both parents stared at the screen upon hearing the sound of the baby's heartbeat thumping around the room, the sonographer frowned and leaned closer to the screen as she moved the wand around Lindsay's left side.

"Something wrong?" Danny panicked seeing the woman's frown. He felt Lindsay squeeze his hand, looking at him for reassurance that nothing was wrong.

"No, nothing like that" she assured them but placed the scanning wand back into its holder, "I'm just going to get the doctor to check something" she told them, and then left them in the room for a few moments.

Neither of them had the time to speak privately before an aged man followed the red head woman back inside, he took up position and moved the wand in the same place the woman had held it before.

He nodded with a smile at the woman and left the room almost as quickly as he had entered.

"Miss Monroe, Mr. Messer, congratulations, you're having a baby boy" the woman paused before she continued "and a baby girl, you're having twins" she smiled at them, relieving the panic and tension on their faces. She pointed to a small darker mass, behind the main image of the baby on the screen, "they're lying one in front of the other, instead of side by side" she clarified the reason as to why they hadn't been informed on their previous scans.

"They'll move around when it starts getting a little less comfortable in there" she smiled as she pressed the button to print the images out.

Using the towel to wipe the gel from her stomach she pulled her top back down and with Danny's aid stepped down from the bed where he hugged her as best as he could in spite of her growing body "Well at least now if we forget where we put one, we've got another one at home" he teased with a kiss to her hair

Lindsay looked almost panicked at the prospect of possibly forgetting the babies were with them if they ever went out anywhere "Relax Montana" he assured her "these two are gonna be the most protected babies in New York, heck if Mac has anything to do with it, the whole world would be scared to go near em"

Lindsay seemed to relax slightly as she wrapped her arms tighter around him "Dan, we can't even agree on one name, now we have to think of two!" she exclaimed as she thanked the woman for their grainy images and slipped into her coat.

"We've already agreed on Dominick for a boy, we just need a girl's name" he reminded her.

Edging closer to the lab to inform them of their latest developments Danny squeezed her hand as he recalled how he had almost lost her twice and he vowed to himself that he would do everything he could to make sure he never messed up again.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair, unable to keep his emotions from translating into words.

"I should hope so, now that you've impregnated me, with not one but two babies" she smiled teasingly "what you got down there? Super sperm?" she asked as she tried to place a hand in his private area.

"Do you want me to take you in the street?" he asked huskily safely trapping her hand in his "cos I'm horny as hell right now" he informed her.

"We don't have to go to the lab?" she questioned "although seeing as though we're here already, you're just going to have to control yourself" she laughed "and I love you too" she kissed him passionately as they waited for the elevator, pulling back just as he began to deepen the kiss.

He growled in sexual frustration as she teasingly ran her finger around the outside of her lips in an attempt to be seductive.

"You know Monroe, you can be really bad when you put you're mind to it" he informed her childishly.

"I've been told" she shot back at him with a smile.

"So let me get this right?" Flack questioned "I lost the bet, cos' you're having one of each"

Lindsay nodded "That bet's void, cos you can't win or lose no matter which one you choose" she informed him as she sat between Danny's legs on the sofa in the break room, her head resting on his shoulder as he stroked her hair affectionately.

Flack pouted "So what can we bet on?" he asked looking at Stella for ideas.

"Delivery date?" Sid put in from his place on the floor in front of the fridge "everyone knows babies come on their own time" he continued confused because Lindsay and Danny had already told them the baby was due on the 30th December.

Flack seemed satisfied and immediately requested his date to be put in the black book Hawkes was holding.

"What do you say we get outta here? Finish painting the nursery?" he kissed the side of her head "Stop by the store and pick up one more of everything we've already got" he added with an affectionate smile, his hand drifted to her stomach again.

"Help me up and you're on" she smiled. "Guys we're gonna head home" they informed them "See you tomorrow" Lindsay told them and then with her arm around Danny they left for their cars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.**

**Please review :-)**

Pulling her down on to his lap he nestled his nose into her neck, his hand rubbed her extended bump while her fingers combed through his short hair affectionately.

"We're supposed to be decorating" she murmured to him while he rubbed her stomach and placed tender kisses on her jaw line.

"I am" he muttered back "I'm decorating you with kisses" he smirked, with less than a week to her due date he didn't want her to over exert herself during the last few days of her pregnancy and had therefore delayed painting the last wall of the nursery "You wait here, I'll be done in ten minutes" he told her as he lifted her from him "the paint can't be all to good for those two" he told her sternly kissing her soundly on the lips before vanishing back into the bedroom to finish the last coat of paint.

Resting her feet up on the edge of the coffee table she picked up the magazine that Danny's sister had left behind, glancing at the pictures of models wearing the bridal gear she absent mindedly running her hand over her bump, Danny watched her silently from the doorway of the nursery having finished the last bit of DIY.

A small smile graced his lips as he recalled the engagement ring in his sock drawer, he hadn't proposed yet as he didn't want her to think he was doing it just because she was carrying his babies,

"All done babe" he grinned and sat next to her, smiling she dropped the magazine back on the table and moved closer to him "You think we'll make good parents?" she asked as she snuggled into him.

"Yeah, we'll not do everything right but at least we'll try our damned hardest and we'll love these two more than anything"

He grinned at her.

Nodding she accepted his answer, her hand jumped to her stomach again "You OK?" he asked turning to see her eyes closed and her lips pursed together.

"I keep getting these twinges, it's nothing probably another false alarm" she assured him not forgetting how they'd both panicked when they'd though she'd gone into labor the week before. "Or maybe not" she added as she felt a wetness between her legs "My water's just broke" she told him as he jumped up and ran for the phone and began dialing for a bus, riding out another contraction she watched him as he hung up and instantly began dialing for Mac, Hawkes and Stella.

Following Hawkes' order's he timed Lindsay's contractions as he stroked her hair soothingly. Relaying the four minute gap to Hawkes' he panicked when the Doctor told him to get Lindsay comfortable and settled because it was more than likely she was having the babies at home.

Putting his phone on loudspeaker and over his belt he helped Lindsay stand up and helped her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed propped up by pillows.

"You're gonna need warm towels and hot water" Hawkes relayed down the phone, "And you're gonna need to take her pants off" he continued.

Rushing back into the bedroom with the pile of towels he had taken from the cupboard he dropped them on the end of the bed and put the bowl of hot water on the dresser before crawling up the bed and slipping Lindsay's shoes from her feet and then starting on her trousers, pausing as she rode through another contraction.

"I'm scared Dan" she announced once she had been freed from the clothing from her lower half.

Danny gripped her hand reassuringly "Me to baby" he told her "What now Hawkes?" he asked the air around them.

"I need you to check how far dilated she is" Hawkes' voice echoed from his belt.

"What?" he questioned "Doc, I left my ruler at the lab" he reasoned "It's not something I use at home"

Hawkes stifled his laugh "An estimate Messer" he clarified.

After a few seconds of silence and a panicked look from Lindsay an answer of '6 cm' filled the air.

"She needs to be around ten to twelve in order to deliver the baby" Hawkes told them "You're good for a while, make sure you have blankets, the syringe Sid bought you and some baby clothes to hand" he continued wanting to make sure the couple were fully prepared for the home birth of their twins.

Lindsay almost laughed as her boyfriend stumbled from the room, only to return with what looked like half of the baby's room in his arms. With his t-shirt drenched in nervous sweat he pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor "done and done" he said aloud as he checked Lindsay over once more.

"Just wait for Lindsay to tell you she's ready to start pushing" Hawkes told them "Stella's on her way to help out"

Grabbing hold of Lindsay's hand in his, she squeezed through another contraction "I'm guessing this mean's I aint getting any pain relief" she asked weakly through clenched teeth, her hair beginning to cling to her damp forehead.

Hawkes' laugh filled the master bedroom of their new home. "Afraid not, unless the medics are with you before you feel the need to push, and judging by the number of calls the guys are getting downtown it's gonna be a while yet"

With the distance between each contraction narrowing both expectant parents began to panic, "Danny you're gonna need my first aid kit that I left over at your place" Hawkes called through the phone, "In there, there should be some clamps and some surgical scissors, if you're on your own when the babies arrive you're gonna need to cut the cord"

"Don't leave me Danny" Lindsay pleaded once Hawkes had relayed his latest instruction.

Placing a kiss to her forehead and a squeeze to her hand he whispered that he'd be right back.

He had only been gone from the room for mere seconds when she felt the overwhelming urge to push, calling out for him to get his ass back in there with her she grabbed hold of the covers to find some relief from the pain that was filling her body "I swear to god Messer" she called out.

"I'm here baby" he told her rushing back into the room "Hawkes I can see the baby's head" he informed his colleague on the phone, grabbing hold of Lindsay's hand he rested his other one on her knee.

"When the head's here you need to support her and pull gently while Lindsay's pushes, once the head's there its one big push for the shoulder's to get past the cervix"

Danny looked up at Lindsay to check that she had heard, with a nod she began pushing once more, snapping on a pair of the latex gloves from Hawkes medical kit he prepared to hold the baby's head as he saw more of the baby's head appear.

"I can't do it Dan" she told him breathlessly as tears fell down her face, "it hurts too much"

"You're doing really well" both Hawkes and Danny said at the same time.

Taking a deep breath she followed Hawkes' instruction and pushed as hard as she could for as long as she could. "We've got the head" Danny said aloud as he moved in closer between Lindsay's legs, with another push and Danny gently pulling, the shoulders were delivered quickly followed by the rest of their baby boy. Sticking the green syringe into his son's mouth he squeezed to withdraw any liquid and wiped his face with a damp towel as instructed by Hawkes, cutting the cord he placed his naked crying son on to his mother's chest just as Stella pushed breathless into the room. "Exactly the same for the next one" Hawkes told them. "Stella grab the weighing scales and a tape measure" he continued recalling how Danny and Lindsay had electronic weighing scales tucked away in the bathroom cupboard.

As Lindsay prepared to deliver the second baby, Stella lifted their son into her arms and placed him softly on the scales and informed them that he weighed 6lbs and 4 ounces and then that he was 19 inches in length. Placing him into the warm water of the baby bath she had been ordered to fill she cleaned the traces of blood and amniotic fluid from his body before lifting him and wrapping him warmly and securely in the baby towel and then placing a hat on his head to keep him from the cold.

Hearing Danny announce that their little girl had been delivered Stella stood and handed their baby son to Danny before taking their daughter and repeating the actions she had done with their son. "6lbs and 8 ounces and 17 inches" with Hawkes announcing that the hard work was over and that for their early arrival both twins sounded healthy. With Stella offering to deliver the afterbirth, Danny crawled up the bed and rested next to Lindsay who was now cradling their daughter while he their son.

While the paramedics and midwife checked that everything was OK with both mother and newborns Danny placed a gentle kiss to Lindsay's cheek along with a declaration of love. Relieved she relaxed onto the bed when the medics told them that she didn't need to go to the hospital. With Danny offering to run her a warm bath to clean herself, Stella and Hawkes assured them that they'd change the bedding over and clean the mattress and Danny offering to look after the now sleeping twins while she bathed.

Deciding that a new mattress was needed, Stella called Mac and Don and ordered them to pick one up on the way over.

Danny helped Lindsay into the tub of warm water and kissed her lovingly when she relaxed back "Call me when you're done and I'll come help you out" he told her softly as he rubbed her hair "You did really good in there" he smiled proudly.

"I can see my feet" she grinned teasingly as she wriggled her toes under the water, her larger belly now substantially smaller. She could hear him chuckle as she slipped below the water to get the sweat out of her hair "Danny" she began once she sat up "We don't have any towels in here" she informed him.

"I'll be right back" he smiled and left the room while she shampooed. Returning moments later with a large towel and her cotton blue pajama's he helped her from the water and helped her redress.

Danny lifted Kayla Louise Messer onto her changing mat and carefully dressed her in a diaper, baby vest and a one piece pink babygro while Lindsay did the same with Dominick Aiden Messer, with soft white hats placed on their heads Lindsay and Danny carried them through the living room where the rest of the team had recently lodged themselves eagerly waiting to meet the new arrivals. Smiles and awes filled the room once the new parents entered the room with the two sleeping newborns.

"Guys, we'd like you to meet Kayla and Dominick" Danny announced as he followed Lindsay to the couch and they both sat down. Smiling proudly at Lindsay they allowed their colleagues to coo over them gently while thanking both Hawkes and Stella for helping with the delivery.

"I can't believe you actually delivered both of your babies Messer" Flack teased as he stroked Kayla's head through her hat "Alone at that" he continued.

Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder "he did great" she answered tiredly stifling a yawn.

"All right everyone, we can come back tomorrow and see the babies, right now, these guys need all the rest they can get" Mac announced seeing Lindsay's attempt to unsuccessfully hide her yawns. "Congratulations to both of you" he finished and ushered the rest of his team from the room, with Flack having to practically drag Stella away from both infants.

"We should call our parents" Lindsay told him once both infants were laid back in their cribs and they were snuggled up on the sofa, Lindsay resting between Danny's legs, her head on his chest.

"We'll do that tomorrow" he answered "But right now I agree with Mac, we're gonna need all the sleep we can get" he told her, "We'll move them into our room" he told her and grabbed both bassinets and stands and set them up on the side of the bed before drawing back the small blankets ready to lie both newborns in.

Lifting his son, while Lindsay grabbed their daughter both were laid in their beds without waking, with Lindsay setting the alarm for four hours time for their second feed of their life they both crawled into the newly made bed and held each other before falling asleep quickly.

Danny awoke before Lindsay to hear a suckling noise in one of the cribs, slight gurgling noises followed. Lifting himself from under Lindsay he crept quietly over to the bassinets to find his daughter wide awake, her new eyes searching her new surroundings. "Hey baby girl" he whispered as he lifted her into his arms and embraced her softly "You awake huh?" he placed a soft kiss on her head and carried her back to their bed "We have to be quiet" he whispered as he sat back down against the pillows "Cos ya Mommy is sleepin' and we don't wanna wake her jus' yet"

Feeling her instantly settle back down in his arms he glanced over at Lindsay to see her awake and watching him affectionately "She hungry?" she asked, her voice still laden with sleep.

"I think so" he answered as she sat up slowly. Waiting until she had placed a pillow on her lap he laid the baby atop it while Lindsay unfastened her shirt and encouraged the baby girl to latch on. "I guess they don't need any help with that" he smiled relieved when Kayla began suckling on her mother's breast.

"They're Messers, Dan, you can't go without food for more than a few hours, I expect these can't either" she grinned at him while he laid his head on her shoulder.

"You know she isn't having a boyfriend ever" he stated out of the blue "And I'm training Dom up to keep em all away from her"

"If she looks anything like you then he's gonna have his hands full" she told him.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: As Before**

_Thanks for reviewing - I'm so happy :-)_

"Hold it right there Princess" Danny teased as he pushed the door to the house closed and lifted his eight month old daughter from her hands and knee's before she vanished behind the mail table. "Just where'd ya think you were headed too?"

"Dada" she babbled clearly before roaming off into baby language animatedly, her hands reaching up to grab his glasses once more.

"Yeah? Really?" he grinned, placing a kiss to her cheek in welcome as he pretended to understand what his daughter was trying to say to him "You wanna tell me where ya Ma and ya brother are?" he asked as he looked around the empty living room.

Receiving the expected non-coherent answer he grinned and headed down the hall to the bedroom where Dominick lay sleeping on the bedroom floor while Lindsay was mopping a bottle of upturned milk by the dresser.

"Hey" she smiled with a pleased sigh before dropping the kitchen towels into the waste bin and then lifted Dom from his sleeping place before moving him to his crib in the room next to theirs.

"What'd I miss?" he smiled and kissed her as she passed by him in the doorway.

Laying down on their bed with Kayla he waited for Lindsay to return before he expected an answer from her "Dom has been grouchy, teething" she told him and then crawled up the bed beside them both "and this little madam has decided she doesn't want milk she wants juice" she added tickling Kayla "oh and she can stand up for all of two seconds" she grinned recalling how Kayla had stood up with the aid of the couch to get hold of the pack of baby biscuits that had been lifted from the clutches of their son moments before. "How was work?"

"Adam dropped a urine sample down the front of Mac's shirt" he grinned before laughing at the look on his girlfriends face "oh yeah he was scared" he smiled "and Daddy is gonna have ya walking by then end of the month" he teased his daughter with a tickle before lifting her onto his chest and stroking her light brown hair. "Ya need to keep Saturday free, Mac and Stella are gonna babysit" he told her.

Questioning him with her eyes, he shook his head in defiance "Time for bed" he told Kayla as he sat up from the pillows and moved his daughter so that she was nestled into his arms, her head resting on his chest. Lindsay placing a kiss on her forehead and one to Danny's cheek and headed to the bathroom change for bed.

"How do you expect me to keep my hands to myself if you're gonna wear stuff like that for bed?" he groaned lustily as he eyed the lacy black bra and thong set she was wearing.

"I was hoping to force details of Saturday night out of you" she winked and then sat down at the dresser to do her daily moisturizing routine "or maybe I just don't want you to keep your hands off of me" she added as she ran her hand full of lotion up her leg.

Jumping up from the bed wearing nothing but his black boxers he lifted her from the chair and placed her on the dresser and stood between her legs, his hands cupping the side of her face "Works for me" he whispered before his lips crashed on to hers. Pulling her closer to him so that she could feel his clothed erection through the thin cotton of her thongs.

"Not on the dresser Dan" she breathed as she wrapped her legs around his waist securing him in place "mirror bangs on the wall" she added and latched herself back to his lips while he lifted her up and placed her down on the bed.

With his lips placing open mouthed kisses on her chest, down the valley of her breasts and then on her stomach she whimpered with anticipation, her lips arching as Danny looped his fingers through the band of her briefs.

"Dan, we can play later, I need you now" she murmured, sitting up she pulled him back up the bed and kissed him before sliding his boxers down his legs. Having not had the chance for love making since the birth of the twins, both of them desperately sought out each other's body. "You're so tight baby" Danny groaned as he slowly pushed into her and then stopped until she had adjusted around him.

"S'good" she smiled and then rocked onto him urging him to push into her while she squeezed his ass and kissed him, her tongue fighting with his as sweat glistened on their combined bodies.

Grinding his hips tightly onto hers to relieve the growing heat he pulled the black lace away from her breast and latched onto her nipples, with a few more well placed thrusts he felt her fall over the edge, with her orgasm pulling him into his own he collapsed atop her small frame with a smile.

"That felt amazing" he breathed before moving them both up the bed "we are never going that long without that again" he teased, unclipping her bra and tossing it across the room he pulled her tight to his side and covered them both over with the blanket.

"If you don't tell me what's happening Saturday, I'm withholding sex for the rest of your natural life" she teased him.

"Don't be mean Monroe" he warned her "besides you love me you'd never succeed" he boasted proudly.

Hearing no response from her, he glanced down to see her already asleep atop his chest "I love you" he whispered and then closed his own eyes knowing that in just a few hours the twins would be waking them up.

"They didn't wake up last night Montana" Danny grinned once she had growled at him for pushing her nose "I went in, they were out for the count, still are" he poked her nose once more just to annoy her "Kayla sleeps like you, ass in the air, mouth open snoring like a chimney" he laughed and then moved quickly before she could swat him when she realized what he had said.

"Whatever Messer, you can change their diapers" she grinned and then pulled the covers over her head and nestled back into the pillows.

Laughing to himself he left the bedroom and woke both Kayla and Dominick up and lifted them both into his arms "Let's go wake ya ma up" he grinned and headed back into his bedroom. Placing both in the middle of the bed he laid back down in his place to stop them crawling off the end of the bed. He had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing out loud as Dominick tried getting past the lump in the covers using his head while Kayla babbled as she tried to lift the covers away from their mother's face.

"Ya losing ya touch Messer" she mumbled from under the covers "What ya have to get the kids on to me now?" she grinned as she lifted her head from the covers "and you two are supposed to be on Mommy's side" she pouted until Dominick tried to grab a hold of her nose.

"Stella will be around at six to pick them up" he told her, knowing she'd pout more at being reminded she was headed out not knowing where she was going or what the night offered.

"Wow baby girl you stink" Lindsay laughed as she cuddled Kayla in her arms after emerging from beneath the covers "That smell is all your daddy" she grinned and then stuck her tongue out at Danny before shuffling to the end of the bed to change her daughters diaper, lifting Dominick from the end to change him at the same time. "Better get dressed Messer, I don't want Stella having nightmares" she teased. No sooner had the words left her mouth was there a knock at the door indicating Stella's regular early morning pit stop on her way to work to see the twins.

Pulling the door open with the twins balanced in one arm she greeted Stella before laying both of them on the changing mats on the living room floor before running to the bedroom for clean clothes and fresh diapers.

With what looked like half of the infant's bedroom in her arms she dropped them to the floor only to see a tearful Stella watching as Kayla grinned while using Stella's legs to hold her up on her feet.

"How long has she been doing that?" she asked quietly

"That's the longest she's done it, yesterday was the first for about two seconds" she smiled proudly before she set to work changing Dominick.

"I'm gonna need my shirt back Montana" Danny interrupted as he entered the living room. His grin widening as he spied Kayla still on her feet before she lost her momentum and sat down with a thud. "That's my girl" he smiled as he lifted her up once she had crawled over to him "But we gotta do something about your bowels honey cos aint that all to nice of a smell" he scrunched his nose up as he laid her down on the changing mat to remove her diaper and wash her before she was dressed.

"You know it aint gonna be long before they're stood at the front door with suitcases in hand ready to go to university" Stella informed them.

Danny shook his head firmly "They're grounded until they're at least thirty" he informed them childishly "And then they're gonna need an escort everywhere"

"Don't worry Mommy will unlock the door" she laughed as Dominick was handed his bottle "and tie Daddy in the bathroom" she giggled.

"Montana" Danny whispered from the doorway of the living room calling her back from the kitchen, his eyes never leaving the living room. "He can walk?" he asked as Dominick walked the three small steps from the end of the coffee table to the chair with Kayla following closely behind.

"So can she?" she grinned proudly "I'll get the video camera" she whispered and headed back to the kitchen for the mentioned item.

With the video camera on record in Danny's hands they both watched as first Dominick and then Kayla walked unsteadily back and forth between the chair and the coffee table. Turning the camera off when they both flopped to the floor and crawled back to the pile of toys in the corner Lindsay kissed Danny hard on the lips "Stella's gonna flip she missed this" she grinned.

"Surprise visit to the lab?" he grinned before heading into the living room and lifted both infants into his arms hugging and kissing them proudly.

"You're on" she smiled relieved to be getting out of the house as a family "Do you want the strollers?" she asked as she headed back towards their bedroom for their jackets.

"No, we'll carry them and then they can put their legs to work" he grinned

With Stella cooing the second they stepped off the elevator Danny and Lindsay couldn't help but grin as they supported the twins while they supported them in walking to the break room. With Lindsay engrossed in the kids along with Stella Danny slipped away from the break room in search of Mac. Slipping into his bosses' office he sat down in the hard chair "You get it?" he asked nervously. With Mac grinning he slid the gift bag across the desk "A minute past midnight?" Mac asked double checking the time Danny had given him the day before.

Danny nodded shyly and checked the gift he had had Mac pick up for him "I want it on her birthday, its tomorrow" he spoke to himself more than to anyone else.

"You better get out of here before she comes looking for you" Mac grinned before Danny pushed the gift bag into his inner pocket and left the room as quickly as he had entered it. "Oh the twins are here" he grinned as he popped his head around the door once more.

"They're growing up so fast" the two men could hear Stella coo as they neared the break room once more.

"Yeah about that Mac, I'm gonna need the permanent use of a holding cell when they turn sixteen" Danny informed him before they entered the break room to see Dominick holding on to leg of a nervous Adam while Dom looked at him as if daring the computer tech to move and sending him toppling back to the floor "Danny he's watching me?" Adam stated nervously without moving his eyes from the brown haired blue eyed boy that was using his leg for support.

"He also bites" Danny and Lindsay teased with a laugh at the same time

_So let me know what ya think :-)_


End file.
